


Just One Yesterday (I saved it all for you)

by candysvee



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-27 21:31:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6301171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/candysvee/pseuds/candysvee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Asami had been betrayed and Akihito was missing. What wouldn’t they give for just one yesterday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just One Yesterday (I saved it all for you)

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Fall Out Boy’s “Just One Yesterday”, song in italics

The whole of Japan was in a frenzy, tension soaring high and making the air thick with anxiety. The whole of the underground was in motion and the danger was so tangible that even the most oblivious of people could taste the metallic flavour of fear at the back of their throats. Everyone was sure that somebody was going to die.

Where are you, Akihito? Asami thought, pacing anxiously in his office. He was furious yet filled with sadness as he thought of the beautiful blonde boy who had captured his heart. It had been nearly 15 hours since pandemonium struck and the boy was still missing.

“Asami sama. We have found the boy. He is currently at warehouse 4 and the area is in lockdown.” Kirishima said as he hurriedly entered the office. “Suoh has already brought the car around. We are ready to go.”

Hearing this, the crimelord nodded and they quickly made their way to the warehouse. And even though he knew he shouldn’t, Asami held a hope in his heart, choosing to believe in Akihito.

As they neared the warehouse, the air grew thicker and the atmosphere heavier, making it a chore to even breathe. Asami brought a hand to his chest, to not just where his heart was but also to where his concealed gun was. As Asami entered the warehouse, he tried to steel himself, only to realise that his titanium walls have long been crushed by a certain blonde haired blue eyed angel.

Akihito was tied to a chair with a tape across his mouth. Liquid gold met blue fire as their eyes met. Akihito let out a feral growl as he tried to lash forward, only to be held down by his constraints. Somehow, the situation reminded Asami of their first meeting, where he had first laid eyes on those defiant fiery blue orbs as the boy was held down by his bodyguards. He remembered how he had wanted to torture the boy, break him and defile him, things which he did on their second meeting.

_I thought of angels_   
_Choking on their halos_   
_Get them drunk on rose water_   
_See how dirty I can get them_   
_Pulling out their fragile teeth_   
_And clip their tiny wings_

Asami gestured for Akihito’s gag to be removed before dismissing everyone else, leaving only the two in the huge warehouse.

“Why?” Asami asked as he gazed sadly at the boy.

_Anything you say can and will be held against you_   
_So only say my name_   
_It will be held against you_   
_Anything you say can and will be held against you_   
_So only say my name_

“Asami!” Akihito snarled with such anger and hatred that Asami felt a deep sorrow stir in him.

_If heaven’s grief brings hell’s rain  
Then I’d trade all my tomorrows for just one yesterday_

Asami wondered when it had all gone wrong. It was only yesterday when the boy in front of him was snuggled in his lap with a mouthful of sushi as they watched one of Akihito’s horror movies. It had been a relaxing and happy day. No. Asami had let himself get deluded. The real question was when did he start to think it was alright at all when they started out all wrong. Oh what he would give to go back and correct it all.  

_(I know I’m bad news)_   
_For just one yesterday_   
_(I saved it all for you)_

Asami tried to glare at the boy, to intimidate him and force his obedience, but to no avail. Akihito could not be intimidated and Asami could not bear to glare at those beautiful eyes filled with anger and hatred.

_Oh, I want to teach you a lesson in the worst kind of way_   
_Still I’d trade all my tomorrows for just one yesterday_   
_(I know I’m bad news)_   
_For just one yesterday_   
_(I saved it all for you)_   
_For just one yesterday_

“Why did you betray me? Were you so disappointed or angry with me that you would backstab me so deeply?” Asami implored although he already had a idea of why Akihito did what he had done.

_Letting people down is my thing, baby_   
_Find yourself a new gig_   
_This town ain’t big enough for two of us_   
_I don’t have the right name_   
_Or the right looks_   
_But I have twice the heart_

Seeing that the boy in front of him had nothing to say but growls, Asami sighed.

“I’ll take care of things here. We’ll pretend you died here. I’ll get Kirishima to send you to any country of your choice tomorrow but you can never come back to Japan. Kirishima will also get documents to change your identity.” Asami said as he prepared to call his secretary.

“Why don’t you just kill me?” Akihito spat at Asami while the latter stared sadly. Akihito doesn’t realise that Asami will give Akihito everything he asked for.

_Anything you say can and will be held against you_   
_So only say my name_   
_It will be held against you_   
_Anything you say can and will be held against you_   
_So only say my name (name)_

“Just kill me! I have nothing! Nothing! Just kill me you fucking bastard!” Akihito cried and Asami felt his resolve break.

_If heaven’s grief brings hell’s rain_   
_Then I’d trade all my tomorrows for just one yesterday_   
_(I know I’m bad news)_   
_For just one yesterday_   
_(I saved it all for you)_

No. He had to let Akihito go even if he wanted to lock the boy up and strip him of his freedom. It will not correct the wrongs he had done to the boy, but setting him free would help ease the guilt he felt. If only he could go back to the start.

_I want to teach you a lesson in the worst kind of way_   
_Still I’d trade all my tomorrows for just one yesterday_   
_(I know I’m bad news)_   
_For just one yesterday_   
_(I saved it all for you)_   
_For just one yesterday_

“You want to know why I did it? Hmph!” Akihito gave a cold laugh. “I’ve always wanted my revenge ever since I found out who you were on our first meeting.” This startled Asami who wondered if a few punches and kicks to the stomach on their first meeting warranted such brutal betrayal.

“You killed them. My parents.” Akihito continued, not without noticing the sudden shocked look on Asami’s face. “They were criminal photographers too and they were on an assignment to expose you but you killed them. What I did today was to complete their mission. Yama san told me what you did. He was the one who cared for me and raised me after you killed my parents but you killed him too!”

“I’m sorry about your parents but if I didn’t intervene, the detective would have killed you.” Asami replied.

“I don’t care! He was still my family! I hate you Asami! I was going to simply expose your crimes on our second meeting and Yama san wouldn’t have felt the need to point his gun at me. But you foiled it. You took me against my will. You’ve hurt me, you’ve humiliated me, and you’ve everything but freed me... And I vowed vengeance.”

_If I spilled my guts_   
_The world would never look at you the same way_   
_And now I’m here to give you all my love_   
_So I can watch your face as I take it all away, away, away, ay ay ay_

“It was a plan all along. to tear you apart as you did to me.”

Asami looked at the boy he loved. No. The boy he still loves even though he had thoroughly betrayed Asami. His heart contracted painfully as tears streaked his beautiful angel’s face.

_If heaven’s grief brings hell’s rain_   
_Then I’d trade all my tomorrows for just one yesterday_   
_(I know I’m bad news)_   
_For just one yesterday_   
_(I saved it all for you)_

Asami wanted to torture the boy, hurt him so that he understood just how deeply he had hurt him.

_I want to teach you a lesson in the worst kind of way_

But yet, Asami wanted to go back to the day before where Akihito was still smiling happily in his arms. What wouldn’t he give to go back.

_Still I’d trade all my tomorrows for just one yesterday_

“Kill me!” Akihito begged as his voice broke from the pain he felt in his heart. He couldn’t live with himself after what he did to the man he loves in the name of revenge. He never thought that he would fall so helplessly and irrevocably in love with the man he swore to destroy.

Asami’s hand went to his chest and he took out his gun, pointing it at Akihito’s head.

_(I know I’m bad news)  
For just one yesterday_

He then turns the gun to himself.

_(I saved it all for you)  
For just one yesterday_

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Haha ambiguous ending! There was a bit of inspiration from Naomi Long Madgett’s poem “Midway” for the “you’ve hurt me, you’ve humiliated me, you’ve everything but freed me” part. Actually I got another plot line inspired by this songs as well. And maybe I’ll write a sequel to this. Just maybe.


End file.
